The rise of the Black Prince
by zyan66
Summary: Immediatly after princess Bloom's birth, Queen Marion of Domino is pregnant once again. This child however is different from her 2 other children. The King and Queen send him away right after his birth but why?


**Hello everyone, this is my first story ever, so I reckon it's not that good at all, but hey, I have to start somewhere. Also if I happen to copy someone else's work then it was absolutely not my intent, I have tried locating any story that would be the same idea as mine, but without success so if I do copy something feel free to let me know. Also, since I am not from America or the UK, there might be some mistakes, I tried to make the least amount of mistakes, but there probably still are a few of them. Anyway I hope you will have as much fun in reading as I have in writing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and I never will own 'Winx Club'!**

**Prologue**

It was a very stormy night on the planet Domino. Queen Marion was lying on her bed, she was very close to giving birth to her 3rd child even though she was only pregnant for 5 months. Immediatly after princess Bloom's birth, the Queen had become pregnant once again which bewildered both herself and her husband King Oritel why she was pregnant again so fast. During her pregnancy the Queen and King were plagued with nightmares about a boy who controlled the powers of darkness.

They asked miss Faragonda, the head of the Alfea college for fairies for help while making sure that young princess Daphne didn't know what was going on. Faragonda told Oritel and Marion that the boy in the dreams was their unborn son who was maturing much faster than any unborn child could. The King and Queen were speechless.

'But how is that even possible? How can our son wield the powers of darkness while our 2 daughters wield great powers of light to fight the darkness?' Marion asked, a look of despair was on her face.

' Because that was the only power that was left. Daphne is the Nymph of Sirenix and Bloom has control over the Dragon Flame, the greatest power in the universe. Your son will wield the Dragon Flame as well, but in another form, a much more dangerous one. Legend says that when the Great Dragon appeared, before the creation of the water stars, his polar opposite appeared as well, the Black Dragon, a creature of the purest darkness. Today, many believe that the Dragon's opposite is Lord Darkar, the Shadow Phoenix, but that is wrong. The Black Dragon fought against the Great Dragon and lost, but his essence endured. A part of that essence started to feed on negativity and gained a will of its own. It's at this point that Lord Darkar was created. I believe The Ancestral Witches also got hold of a little spark of the Black Dragon's essence, which would explain Valtor's powers. Only a handful of people still know about the Black Dragon's existence.' Faragonda explained. She had a grim expression on her face, something that was very unusual for the headmistress.

'And now the power of the Black Dragon rests within my son? But why has this never happened before? I am sure that only the power of the Great Dragon has been passed down generation after generation in the royal family of Domino.' Oritel asked.

Faragonda replied in a calm, yet cold voice: ' I don't know Oritel, but the most ancient scrolls state that one day the Black Dragon will be reborn inside of a boy, the scrolls speak of 'The Black Prince.' I think the essence of the Black Dragon just waited on the right moment. In any case, should it's power ever fully manifest inside your son, the whole magical universe will be in immense danger, since the water stars were created after the Black Dragon was defeated, they don't counter His power. I don't know how we can fight His power and I fear that our current enemies, Lord Darkar's and Valtor's power are only a small taste of what the true power of darkness can do.'

'But what do you think we should do Faragonda? I can give birth to him any day now.' Exclaimed Marion in a very concerned voice.

' I think it's best if you send him away, I know that this might be a very harsh decision, but him being close to Bloom and Daphne might cause the power of the Black Dragon inside him to awaken much sooner then we think, even without the princesses knowing. Send him to a place without magic, somewhere where the power of the Black Dragon may remain slumbering, and let's hope for the sake of the universe that it stays that way. I will make sure that the members of the Company of Light will be the only people in the Magical Universe who know of his existence.' The headmistress knew that her advice was hard and painful.

Tears were escaping Marion's eyes and Oritel showed a painful expression . 'Faragonda, are you sure there is no other way? It is our son we are speaking off, dark powers or not, is there no way we can contain those powers and still raise our son? What do we have to tell Daphne?'

' I fully understand your pain Oritel, but it's really the best course of action that your son, the Black Prince of Domino, is raised on a place with no magic. The magical universe should forget about him and that includes Daphne, we can't risk letting someone go and search for him, let alone one of our enemies find him and use him and his dark powers for their own evil purposes.' Faragonda felt sorry for the king and Queen, but it was the only way.

Marion was sobbing while Oritel comforted her, but even a tear escaped his eyes. ' If that is what must be done, then so be it. For the sake of the Magical Universe.' Oritel and Marion left Alfea and returned to the palace of Domino.

3 Days later, Marion gave birth to her son. Everything happened very fast. The boy didn't even wake up after birth, he just slept. Faragonda had already made sure everyone, except for the Company of Light had forgotten about the Prince. Marion held her son in her arms, Oritel had put his hand on her shoulder while Faragonda was opening a portal to Earth. ' Before we send him away, we should atleast give him a name.' Marion said with a tearful voice. 'We can't keep calling him ' The Black Prince', even though we might never see him again.' She thought for a while. 'Ryan! That will be his name!' The queen had made her decision and with a painful heart she handed her son over to Faragonda who send him off to Earth.


End file.
